Class III anti-arrhythmic agents may be categorized as having the ability to markedly prolong cardiac action potential duration without producing significant changes in maximal upstroke velocity. Unlike Class I anti-arrhythmic agents, a pure Class III agent displays no effects on cardiac sodium channels. The electrophysiologic properties of a compound defining a Class III activity profile are observed in vivo as negligible effects on atrial, ventricular and H-V conduction time while producing a marked increase (greater than 20 percent) in both the atrial and ventricular refractory period. In contrast, Class I agents will demonstrate a marked slowing of ventricular conduction velocity without significant changes in ventricular refractory period. Recent reviews of these agents are by Bexton et al., Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 17, 315-55 (1982); Vaughon-Williams, Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, 24, 129-47 (1984) and Thomis et al., Annual Report of Medicinal Chemistry 18, 99-108 (1983).